A New Start
by CarlisleLuvEsme
Summary: What if Rory said Yes to Logan's proposal at the end of season 7? What whould their lifes be after Rory's Graduration? Will destiny have other plans for our favorite couple? Will Logan and Rory surive the hash reality that hit them? Will they Marry?
1. Chapter 1

**Note****: This story is completely AU because I hated how Rory and Logan's relationship ended in ****Unto the Breach**** in Season 7. So I decided to give Rory and Logan a happy ending. *This chapter* is very similar based on that episode, Unto the Breach all the way up to Rory's decision to Logan's proposal*.**

***I will try to update as soon as i can. I will mostly up date every few days when i am able. Positive reviews please***

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters or the plot line from the show; Gilmore Girls. **

* * *

Rory Gilmore looked over at the opened jewelry box that was sitting on the small dresser that was next to her bed. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wants to accept the proposal and yet the other half was scared to death. This decision will change her life definitely, but she just don't know if she can deal with the pain if Logan decides to leave her.

Rory continued to stare at the jewelry box before leaning over her bed to shut the small jewelry box closed before lying back down on her bed. As she tries to relax her body to fall asleep; Rory starting going though her usual Pros and Cons list in her head. Pros of why she should accept and few Cons of why she shouldn't. But both the Pros and Cons ended up even. Before she could think more of this subject; she finally let herself to relax and finally fall asleep.

It was close to 8 am when her alarm went off the next morning. Rory opened her eyes slowly. It was her Graduation Day. The four years of going to Yale and studying has finally paid off. She laid there quietly in her bed until she heard her mother's footsteps coming down the steps and entering the kitchen. A few more seconds before she heard her mother's voice though the door that separates her bedroom with the kitchen.

"It's time to get up oh graduating daughter of mine." she said before hearing her mother's footsteps heading towards the living room. Rory slowly got out of bed and slowly walked over to the front of her bedroom door and opened it and then entered the kitchen. She immediately went over to the coffee and pours herself a cup before heading to join her mother in the living room.

"Good Morning Sweetheart." said Lorelai as she saw her only daughter enter the living room and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Morning Mom" was the only words that came out of Rory's mouth before she took a slip from her cup of coffee.

Before any more conversation between mother and daughter could happen, the House phone rang. Lorelai; who had the mobile phone next to her, answered it.

Hello this is Stars Hallow City Morgue, you kill them we bury them." she said in a humor type of voice. Rory giggled as she watches as her mother tries to give her own mother the reason why she said that over the phone.

Lorelai walked towards the kitchen area still talking to her mother. Rory knew why her Grandmother called. She wanted to know her answer to Logan's wedding proposal. Her Grandmother would be extremely ecstatic to see her marry into a rich family like Logan's.

"Mom, let her be, she'll tell us when she ready until then let her be about that subject." said Lorelai pacing in the kitchen. Rory knew that her family had to leave in about an hour so they could arrive at Yale early and find good parking and sitting. Knowing that she needed to take a shower before preparing her for the next step of her life; she slowly got up on her feet and slowly went into the kitchen to drop her empty cup into the sink.

"I'm heading for the shower now, Mom." she said before entering her room to grab her clothes. and then left and went upstairs. About 45 minutes later, Rory came out of the shared bathroom all dressed up for her graduation.

"Look who already to graduate." said Lorelai as she sat on top of her bed still in her bathrobe.

"You think it's the right outfit not to shabby to graduate in?" Rory said as she twirled around to show her mother the whole outfit.

"You look absolutely perfect." Lorelai said looking over her daughter's outfit once more.

"Don't worry, Rory; most of the time your outfit will be covered by your grown." Lorelai said trying to calm her daughter down.

"That's right." said Rory sounded relief.

"Why don't you go down and grab a bite while Mommy goes and make herself pretty for your big day." said Lorelai as she slowly started walking towards the bathroom. Rory nodded in agreement as she turned around and left Lorelai to prepare for her shower.

When Lorelai came downstairs later, she found her daughter sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at the opened jewelry box in her hand. Rory didn't look up when her mother sat down on the bed next to her.

"I don't know what to do, Mom" Rory said without looking up.

"Do you truly love him; always want to be with him?" questioned Lorelai.

"Yes I do" replied Rory.

"Rory; honey; if you truly love him and want to be with him then do the right thing, I'm not going to stand in your way; it's time for you to choose for yourself." Lorelai said before grabbing Rory and giving her a hug.

They stayed like that until they heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"It must be Grandma and Grandpa." said Rory.

"I'll go greet them; you go grab your stuff." Lorelai said hinting at the cap and gown hanging on the outside of Rory's closet.

As Lorelai went and greeted her parents outside; Rory looked at the jewelry box once more before closing the box before stuffing it into her purse as she grabbed it, her cap and gown before leaving her room.

**……………….**

As Richard Gilmore drove towards Yale, Emily sitting in the passenger seat was chatting about Logan coming from a respectable family like theirs; how she and Logan would make a wonderful married couple; she already found several wonderful spots to have a wedding. And then hoping to see great grandchildren in her lifetime. Rory's eyes almost popped out of her head when her grandmother mentions children. The object never came up between him and her. What if he doesn't want any or maybe he does? All of this planning and ideas of her future with Logan is making her head hurt. Lorelai must of sense something was wrong when she finally spoke up.

"Mom, please change the subject." she said in a stern and yet calm voice. Emily was about to say something but Richard cut in.

"She's right; Emily, let the subject go." he said in a calm and stern voice as he continued to drive.

"Thank you Grandpa" Rory said before telling her mother before staring out the window once again.

As soon as they arrived at Yale; Rory got out of the backseat of her grandparents car and grabbed her purse, and her cap and gown.

"Ready to walk our Yale Gradurate?" said Emily looking excited.

"Yes I am." said Rory looking scared to death about this new part of her life; specially now that she was almost done with school and then facing a bright future with Logan or not.

"This is it for me here; the rest of you guys have to go find your seats by yourselves." said Rory as she held on tightly to her cap and gown.

"Good Luck sweetheart; make us proud." said Lorelai as she kissed and hugged her daughter one more time before she gets her diploma.

"Good Luck Rory" said Emily as she hugged her granddaughter.

"I'll guess I'll see you guys' later." said Rory as she started walking away from her family.

As soon as she left, Rory started putting on her black graduation gown. As soon as she caught up with her friends; she ready to get her diploma.

Paris was the first in their group to notice Rory's arrival.

"Finally you're here." she said in her normal tone of voice.

"Now that Rory is here, let's party." said Lucy as they watched as Olivia pulled the cork out of the champagne bottle they brought with them.

The four girls drink directly from the bottle as it was passed around. They talked until Olivia notices that the Graduates were lining up.

"Uh-oh it looks like its time." said Olivia.

"Well this is it Girls." said Paris as she stood up.

"I hope we see each again." said Lucy.

"We will" said Rory as she hugged both Lucy and Olivia before her and Paris went and got inline to get their diplomas.

"Well this is it for us, Rory." said Paris as they stood in line.

"Yes it is." replied Rory.

"I going to miss you Rory, you has been a good friend to me." Paris said before hugging Rory.

"I have a feeling we're going to stay friends throughout the years." Rory said.

Then Paris let go of Rory and went to receive her diploma when her name was called. A few minutes later, it was time for Rory to go up on stage and received hers. As she headed down, she looked over at her family in the audience and smiled at them. Then she noticed Logan standing nearby watching her. She smiled at him. He grinned back with his two thumbs up.

"There's our Yale Graduate" said a familiar voice as Rory turned around and saw both of her parents and grandparents. She give her mother the first hug and then her father.

"Congrats Kiddo." he said proudly.

"Thanks Dad" she said before Emily came and hugged her tightly. After she let go of her grandmother, she went over and hugged her grandfather.

"Now what?" Rory asked.

"Picture Time." said Lorelai as she waved her digital camera up in the air.

Rory giggled as they went to find a good spot to take pictures.

After a good 10-20 minutes of taking pictures with her family, Rory excused herself to go find Logan and give him his answer.

She found Logan talking to one of the Professors when she came up to him.

"Congratulations Ace; you did It." he said as he hugged her and then kissed her deeply.

"Remember how I was at my graduation? How Tipsy was I when I got up there. I fell and took what that girls names that was in front of me. Boy was she pissed when I took her down with me. Logan laughed at the memory.

"Logan" spoke Rory.

"What is it, Ace?" he said as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes what?" he said knowing quite well what she was answering to.

"Yes Logan Huntzberger, I will marry you." she said with a huge grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Wow!! I can't believe i got so more response for my first chapter. Thank you so much. I haven't have any time to look over the reviews but i will when i am able. **

**Here is the next chapter of the story. Hopefully i'll have the 3rd chapter up if not by Wednesday night or sometime Thursday. **

* * *

Sometime the next morning, Rory woke up surprisingly finding herself in bed in her bedroom in Stars Hollow. She scooted herself up in bed. She immediately notices her cap and gown on her drawers and then her Yale diploma sitting proudly against the mirror. She actually did graduate from Yale. She really thought it was a dream. That and agreeing to marry Logan.

She was about to brush the bangs from her eyes when she saw something flashy on her ring finger. It was the engagement ring that Logan pops the question with. So it wasn't a dream; she really is engaged to Logan. She just sat there still startled as she sat in bed when her bedroom door opened to reveal Logan with a tray of breakfast.

"Morning, Ace." he said as he went over to her bed putting the tray on the drawer next to the bed. He immediately went and sat down next to her and leans to get a kiss from her.

"How does it feel to be an engaged woman?" he said before kissing her again.

"It really hasn't hit me yet." Rory said as she looked at her ring again.

"Why don't we finish up here and go show your friends in Stars Hallow your new status?" he said as he got up and brought over the tray.

Logan watched as Rory ate the pancakes that he made just for her; he was enjoy watching her eat until his cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his side pocket and opened the phone.

"Hello" he said before leaving the room while she continued eating. A few minutes later, Logan came back and came back to sit next to her once again but this time with a stern and serious look on his face.

"What is it Logan?" questioned Rory after putting her fork and knife down on the plate.

"That was Honor on the phone... it seems that my parents gotten the word about our engagement." Logan said.

"And?" questioned Rory as she moved herself closer to him.

"Honor didn't say anything except they're going to be to be at our engagement party at your Grandparents house Friday Night." he said as he picked up the tray in front of Rory and took it to the kitchen.

Rory quickly got out of bed and quickly followed him into the kitchen.

"What does this means? I know that you're not following your father's steps anymore. So what's their problem now that we're decided to get married?" she said as she came up to him.

Logan smiled as he looked into his fiancé's bright blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Rory; they're properly going to say their good luck about our engagement and then leave; so don't worry about It." he said before leaning in for a kiss.

Rory smiled and nodded in agreement of not worry about their upcoming party.

"Did you see my mother yet today?" she asked as she and Logan headed back into her bedroom.

"Yeah I did; she said to drop on by the Dragonfly sometime today before she headed off to work." he said as they sat down on Rory's single bed.

"Go get dress so I can show you off to your friends." he said grinning before heading out of her bedroom closing the door behind him. Rory shook her head in disbelief before getting up to change.

**_……………………._**

A high pitched scream could be heard from Zack and Lane's house; when Rory and Logan showed them Rory's ring.

"I can't believe it...your engaged." said Lane as she hugged her best friend since kindergarten.

"I know." said Rory as both girls started jumping around excitedly still holding on to each other.

"Congratulations on your future nuptials." said Zack as he shook Logan's hand.

"Thanks" Logan said with a smile on his face.

Before long, both twins; Kwan and Steve could be heard from their cribs in other room.

"Sounds like they need to be feed." said Lane as she let go of Rory.

"Well I'll let you get to your motherly duties." said Rory as she stood next to Logan once again. Both of their hands found each other and held tightly together.

"I'll make sure Lane will be there for your engagement party Friday." said Zack before heading toward the other room where both of his sons were at.

"Then I'll see you Friday" said Rory as she and Logan left Lane to go attend to her two hungry sons.

Logan and Rory started walking towards Rory's car that was parked nearby.

As soon as they got to the car; Logan's cell went off again. Rory had a feeling who it was when she noticed Logan's serious face expression.

"Hello Dad." said Logan as he signed to Rory to give him a few minutes to talk to his father before he started walking towards the center of the town and sat down on the steps of the Gazebo.

While waiting for Logan to come back, Rory swore that she heard someone was calling her name; so she turned around and saw both Miss. Patty and Babette heading her way.

"Is it true, Rory?" asked Miss. Patty as she and Babette stopped close range to her and catch their breaths.

"What's true?" questioned Rory with a confused look on her face.

"Your mother told Luke this morning that you got engaged to that Logan kid?" said Miss. Patty.

"What your mother said is true?" asked Miss. Patty.

Rory sighed deeply before raising the hand with her engagement ring on and showed it to them so they see what her ring looks like.

"I can't believe your old enough to get married." said Patty as she took a closer look at the ring on Rory's finger.

"You were such a cute little girl and look at you now getting married." said Barbette.

"Rory" said Logan as he came jogging back to the car. Logan looked depressed for some reason.

"What's going on, Logan?" questioned Rory as she put her hand back down to her sides.

"I need to go." he said before noting that they weren't alone.

"Don't mind us; we're see you two later." said Miss. Patty as she and Barbette headed down the street towards Lukes.

"What's going on, Logan?" said Rory.

Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again to finally answer her question.

"That was my father on the phone." he said.

"What did he have to say?" questioned Rory as she pounders in why Logan had quickly changed moods all of a sudden.

"Rory, my grandfather is dead." Logan said with such sorrow in the tone of his voice.

Rory Gilmore was speechless.


End file.
